


take me home tonight

by t_hens



Series: reddie [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: High School, M/M, Marijuana, Underage Drinking, its mostly just richie being soft bc eddie's cute, richie is the DD bc hes a GOOD boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: Eddie gets drunk and Richie has to carry him to the car and he acts like he doesn’t like it but he does
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: reddie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534337
Comments: 10
Kudos: 234





	take me home tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a cluster of a bunch of ideas i've had stuck together. 
> 
> Moody beta'd bc she's the best and she loves me
> 
> title is from [Take me home tonight](https://open.spotify.com/track/7b4yGtR0rujvLi5EBfKKJ2) which is 100% a reddie song [(bonus version that is my favorite)](https://open.spotify.com/track/0gNnTBGRbFsoaRfoSHmzsX)

In the grand tradition of high school, when Stan’s parents went out of town for a week - a second honeymoon that they apparently were desperate for - and Stan was left unattended, a party was absolutely thrown.

The party was surprisingly well attended, even though most of the group didn’t know half the people there. But someone had put a keg on the deck and people streamed in and out of the open sliding glass door. The Losers mostly ignored everyone, choosing to gather around the antique table in the dining room, that Stan had carefully placed an old sheet over so it wouldn’t get it wouldn’t get ruined.

“Bullshit!” Bev cried as Richie claimed he had three kings in his hand.

“Read ‘em and weep, my dear,” Richie crowed, laying down his card. His smile was wide and smug and he blew a kiss towards her as she flipped him off, chugging the rest of her drink.

“Why are we playing bullshit?” Eddie whined for the fifth time in a twenty minute span. “Richie always wins.”

“It’s cause I know how to bullshit, Eds my love.”

“Don’t call me that!” The whole table sang, beating Eddie to it. 

A few people walking by gave them odd looks but they laughed heartily at their inside joke.

He crossed his arms, pouting prettily until Richie leaned over and slung his arm around Eddie’s neck, pulling him close. He pressed a messy kiss to Eddie’s cheek, which he leaned into, face flushing, until he remembered himself and batted Richie away. 

“Get a _roooom_,” Bill shouted at them, taking a long pull of his drink. It was only the third drink he’d taken and he wobbled a little in his seat - the absolute lightweight.

“Fuck you Bill!” Eddie shouted, leaning back into Richie, pulling his arm around his waist, almost unseating him.

Everyone laughed and tittered at them, the game going unplayed in front of them. 

-

Cards turned into quarters, and Bev proved to be an expert at, sinking the coin into the shot glass over and over, face lighting with glee as everyone except Richie pulled deep drinks from their flimsy plastic cups.

Eddie was toasted, and the more sips he took, the redder the flush in his cheeks got and the closer he inched to Richie. 

“Thank you for being my DD. You’re the best.” Eddie whispered loudly in Richie’s ear.

“It’s my pleasure Eds,” Richie chuckled, leaning away to try and gain some hearing back into his left ear.

Mike and Ben had left the table, talking about some book Stan’s father had up in his honest to god home library. Bill looked like he was half a drink away from passing out and Stan’s had that pinched look on his face that made him look like he was sucking on a slice of lemon while he took the shot Bev had dolled out to him.

A guy Richie vaguely recognized from Algebra sat down at the table and took a turn, missing the glass miserably. Bev sank it in on her next turn and the poor guy had no idea what he’d just gotten himself into.

Richie stood to stretch out his back and Eddie stumbled to his feet, a pout already on his lips.

“Where are you going?” Eddie whined, pulling on to the short sleeves of Richie’s shirt. It was the shirt Eddie had gotten him for Christmas last year - a bright blue button up with equally bright yellow rubber ducks on it. It was Richie’s favorite item of clothing he owned.

“On my way-” Richie started, arms still raised high over his head, meaning Eddie had plenty of room to pinch him in the ribs.

“Don’t say you’re gonna go fuck my mom - I’ll kill you.”

Eddie was so cute when he got mad, Richie couldn’t resist pinching his pink cheeks and cooing at him like he was a particularly cute puppy. “Cute! Cute! Cute!”

His eyes widened, mouth pinched - a look Richie knew to mean he was about to start yelling, so Richie pulled him in close and kissed him. Eddie resisted for half a second before deciding kissing was a much better use of his time, sighing as he leaned up to wrap his arms around Richie’s neck.

“Can’t you guys suck face somewhere else?” Stan complained.

Eddie broke the kiss, presumably to yell at Stan, so Richie pulled him away towards the kitchen. “Let’s get some bread in you maybe?”

“You know I can’t have gluten Richie!” Eddie squawked, allowing himself to be led anyway.

-

Only after Eddie had devoured an entire PB&J and drank a full glass of water, did Richie agree to go back into the party with him. He’d known Eddie would protest, saying he didn’t need Richie right next to him at all times, but he had dutifully done all Richie had asked of him, only complaining a little.

Stan had set up his Nintendo in the family room and a small crowd had gathered around to watch Stan get his ass kicked by Mike. 

“I call winner!” Richie yelled, causing Stan to jump and squeak, his character dying. 

“God dammit Richie!” 

Everyone laughed and cheered Mike on as the last of the level was finished. Richie sank to the floor, taking the controller out of Stan’s hand and blowing a kiss at his pout.

Eddie had stood by Richie’s side for all of three seconds before saying he was bored and turned to leave. He patted the mop of black curls on Richie’s head first, just a light pat in place of a kiss, and the simple touch made Richie’s eyes close on instinct, almost killing his player.

-

Maybe an hour or so later, after he’d beaten almost every willing player, Richie stood and stretched, handing the controller to the random person standing beside him, heading to look for Eddie.

He found him on the sofa, sitting snugly between Bev and Mike, a bag of chips in his lap, the skin around his lips orange from the Cheetos he was crunching on.

“Richie!” He exclaimed when his attention shifted from his chips. He shoved Bev over, making a spot next to him that Richie could barely squeeze into.

When he took the seat, Eddie abandoned the chips and leaned his cheek against Richie’s shoulder, looking up with his large doe eyes. 

“Missed you,” he said, orange fingers threading through Richie’s.

“Missed you too, Spagheds.” 

Eddie broke into giggles upon hearing the nickname, hunching over with his free hand wrapped around his middle, almost crying with laughter.

“Uh,” Richie looked around at his friends, waiting for someone to tell him the punchline of the joke.

“He may - or may not - have crossfaded a little,” Mike told him, avoiding Richie’s eyes and taking a drink from his cup.

“You guys let him smoke!” Richie exclaimed. 

He looked at Bev, the only other pot smoker other than himself, and gave her a pointed look.

“Hey! Don’t blame me,” She said, holding her hands up in defense. “He literally took the joint out of my hand!”

Eddie leaned back up but was still giggling. “My head feels floaty.”

“Alright Eds, it’s time to get you to bed.” Richie stood and worked on hauling Eddie up, though the way he sagged into the cushions, you’d think his legs were broken.

“Can’t walk,” he giggled, “My legs are jello. Hey! Did you know Jell-O actually has millions of-”

Richie cut him off, scooping Eddie into his arms, and started heading towards the door.

Bev and Mike followed after, giggling and cooing at Eddie like he was a baby, which made him pinch his face and complain at them, but it just made everyone laugh more. Stan and Ben joined them at the door - Bill was already passed out on Stan’s bedroom floor - and they all said their goodbyes.

Bev opened the door to let them past and she pressed a soft kiss to Eddie’s forehead, who smiled sweetly at her, before flipping off everyone else.

-

“You don’t have to carry me, I’m not a baby,” Eddie whined, though he made no move to actually get down. He’d looped his arms around Richie’s neck and was nuzzling into Richie’s chest, making a purring sort of noise like a cat sunbathing in a window.

“But you’re _my baby_,” Richie crooned, pressing kisses all over Eddie’s face.

“Don’t!” he giggled, the sound contradicting his words.

The walk to Richie’s car wasn’t far, so he wasn’t actually carrying Eddie for long but his arms ached like they’d been going for miles.

“You’re getting too heavy to carry,” Richie told him, pretending to groan like his back was giving out.

“I told you I didn’t need to be carried.” Eddie told him again, voice starting to slur with fatigue.

“You told me you were made of jello, what else was I supposed to do?”

Eddie made some sort of reply, but Richie was too busy focusing on getting him into the car without one of them getting injured. It was a process, but once they were both safely buckled in, Richie pushed the tape sitting in the cassette player in - the sounds of “You’re my best friend” filling the car. 

Eddie hummed, head lolling on the head rest to face Richie. “It’s our mixtape.”

Even with a slight slur he still sounded incredibly fond and it made Richie’s heart constrict, like it was going to swell so much it would bust straight through his chest.

“It’s the only tape I listen to.”

He didn’t need to tell Eddie this, he spent almost as much time in the car as Richie did, but he still made a pleased sound when Richie told him. His fingers reached out to grip on to his thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. (Richie had tried to hold his hand once and Eddie yelled _10 and 2!_ at him until both hands were back on the wheel).

“Love you,” Richie said softly. 

It was another thing between them that didn’t need saying, but Richie liked saying it anyway. He’d spent most of his childhood hiding behind insults and dumb nicknames, desperate for Eddie’s attention but not knowing how to get it any other way. Now that he and Eddie had both pulled their heads out of their asses and told each other how they felt, Richie hadn’t stopped saying it.

“I love you too. You’re so fucking annoying but I really do.”

“You’re such a romantic,” he said dryly.

“Fuck off, I’m trying to tell you I love you.”

Richie chuckled and took his hand off the steering wheel to pick up Eddie’s hand and press a kiss to his knuckles. Eddie tried to hide how pleased this made him, failing miserably.

-

It took a solid twenty-five minutes to get Eddie into the house, and up the stairs to Richie’s room. He said a silent prayer of thanks for his parents being such heavy sleepers. He’d stumbled in entirely too many times drunk off his ass, and had yet to have an encounter with either of them. 

Eddie insisted on brushing their teeth, meticulous as ever, and Richie had to give it to him. It was a much more pleasant experience kissing Eddie good night without tasting Cheetos and the sub-par beer that had been in the keg.

They climbed into Richie’s bed, Eddie pulling him and maneuvering him until he was comfortable. This meant Eddie was wrapped around Richie’s waist like a vine, his leg hooked over Richie’s hip, his hand curled possessively around his shirt.

“Good night,” Eddie mumbled, his warm breath hitting Richie’s neck, making him shiver.

“Night Eds.”

“Thank you for taking care of me tonight.”

Richie grinned wide at Eddie, even though his eyes were already shut and his breath was starting to even out. 

“Anytime.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of Eddie’s head and let the sound of Eddie’s steady breathing lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find this fic on [tumblr](https://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/189171249871/take-me-home-tonight-reddie)


End file.
